Enemigos Con Derechos
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Continuación de "Castigo". ¿No se suponía que ellos dos eran enemigos? Pero ahí la situación quedó muy clara, claro que eran enemigos, pero enemigos con derechos. GaaMatsu - Lemon 3/3
1. Rompimiento

**¡Hola!**

**Jo, bueno he aquí yo, subiendo un nuevo fic, esta vez un mini fic de tan sólo tres capítulos, así que no se preocupen porque vaya a tardar mucho en el, ya que no será así. (La verdad es que sigo en mi tarea por llenar más páginas de GaaMatsu aquí en FF)**

**Bueno, esta idea se me ocurrió a partir del One-Shot "Castigo", que subí hace algún tiempo. Para leer este fic no es necesario haberlo leído, pero para entender mejor la historia se los recomiendo, ya que vendría siendo una especie de prólogo para este.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste.**

**Advertencias: este capítulo contiene lime, el lemon vendrá más adelante.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 1: Rompimiento**

—¡Ya deja de ser tan idiota, bastardo! – Exclamó enfadada, mirándole con verdadero odio. Él respondió con una mirada igual o peor, haciendo claros sus sentimientos por ella.

—Cállate, histérica – Dijo en forma calmada, haciendo saltar una venita en la frente de la castaña, que por más que trataba no era capaz de contener la rabia que la invadía cada vez que él la insultaba sin inmutarse y con esa expresión de "_Yo lo sé todo"_.

Matsuri no quiso seguir discutiendo, estaba claro que no llegaría a ninguna parte por más que peleara con ese hombre, lo único que hacía era perder saliva innecesariamente.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban discutiendo así, y por qué? Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de eso, sólo podía pensar en querer marcharse de una vez, además las miradas interrogativas de sus compañeros de salón la ponían nerviosa, sin contar el hecho de que _nuevamente_ Sabaku No Gaara y Koyama Matsuri estaban dando un espectáculo frente a toda la clase.

—Déjame en paz, eres un estúpido Gaara – Le insultó por última vez, con un par de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, para luego salir corriendo.

_Ahora lo recordaba._ La razón por la que habían estado discutiendo esta vez. Matsuri perdió el control en medio de sus cuestionamientos sin importarle que todos sus compañeros pudiesen enterarse de lo que en verdad pasaba entre ellos ¿Pero a quién no le pasaría algo así?

Llevaban más de dos meses saliendo juntos, teniendo _relaciones íntimas_, pero ella sentía que todo ese tiempo para él no había sido más que un juego.

¿Por qué razón?

Le había visto con otra chica.

Detrás del gimnasio de la escuela, a plena luz del día y mientras todos estaban en clases de educación física, él muy descaradamente besaba y manoseaba a Kaoru, la _perra_ del instituto. Tal vez, si hubiera sido otra no le habría dolido tanto, pero ésta mujer le había jurado quedarse con Gaara. Kaoru era muy astuta, más de lo que hacía pensar a todos los demás, por eso ella sabía de sobra del _romance_ que ese par mantenían y a pesar de que ambos lo negaran y negaran rotundamente sus sentimientos, ella les había descubierto.

Lo más desconcertante para Gaara era que no comprendía por qué Matsuri se había puesto así. Es decir, de un momento a otro comenzó a gritarle de todo, sin que pudiera defenderse.

_La castaña entró al salón con la mirada baja. No podía creer lo que había visto, se sentía como una estúpida, una verdadera estúpida. Las lágrimas amenazaban con esparcirse por su rostro, pero ella las contenía con toda su fuerza, evitando mostrarse débil ante los que la rodeaban._

_Se sentó en silencio sobre su pupitre, ignorando los llamados de sus amigas y los compañeros que le preguntaban si acaso estaba bien. No era consciente de nada en ese momento._

_Escuchó un par de murmullos y al levantar la mirada pudo verlo entrando al salón despreocupadamente, parecía que nada le afectaba, que nada anormal había ocurrido en su vida, pero ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, nadie se lo contó ni le fue con el chisme, nadie lo hizo._

_Los ojos de Gaara se posaron fugazmente sobre la pequeña y frágil figura de Matsuri, que para él era sin duda maravillosa mientras estaban en la cama, pero en ese momento –y por lo mucho que ya la conocía- notó que algo le pasaba, lo que no le gustó nada._

_Si no hubiera sido por esa arrastrada mujer que prácticamente trató de violarlo detrás del gimnasio, podría haberse dado una escapada con Matsuri, para estar los dos a solas._

—_Matsuri – La llamó, parándose en frente de ella con su siempre fría expresión. Las amigas de la castaña se alejaron al darse cuenta de cómo ella lo miraba, con un odio incontenible que les caló hasta los huesos, a pesar de que él parecía muy bien —. ¿Te pasa algo?_

—_¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado? – Cuestionó la joven, sin pararse aún de su asiento —. ¿Cómo te puedes acercar a mí con esa facha de niño inocente? No eres más que un miserable._

—_Hey ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Otra vez vas a pelearme? – Gaara frunció el ceño. Por lo general sus peleas frente a la clase estaban planeadas por ambos, así podían escaparse a un lugar más apartado y disfrutar de la pasión que sentían, sin embargo él no estaba para nada enterado de lo que pasaba ahora._

—_Cállate, animal, te odio, eres despreciable – Volvió a insultarlo Matsuri. Fue entonces que Gaara se dio cuenta de que esto no era ningún teatro, iba muy enserio y eso le molestó, no recordaba haberle hecho nada para que se pusiera así._

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el asiento ¿Qué habría pasado? De verdad se lo preguntaba con desesperación. Aunque le costara admitirlo, estar peleado con Matsuri no le hacía nada bien, no podía vivir así, no podría soportar una vida sin poder volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

—_Matsuri… _- Pensó, preocupado.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando las clases terminaron ella salió rápidamente con dirección a su casa, no quería encontrarse a Gaara ni mucho menos hablar con él, el dolor que sentía de sólo recordarlo besándose con esa chica le clavaba como un puñal.

Era una verdadera y total estúpida; estaba enamorada de él.

¿Pero quién la mandó a entregarle todo a un bastardo como Gaara? Si desde el principio lo supo, que nada serio había entre ellos, no tenía por qué sentirse traicionada ya que ni siquiera eran novios, pero aún así lastimaba terriblemente el hecho de saber que mientras estaban juntos, él se revolcaba con quizás cuantas chicas más.

—¡Matsuri! – Escuchó que la llamaba, pero ella no se volteó, ni siquiera hizo el intento, sabía de sobra a quién pertenecía esa voz y no estaba dispuesta a volver a humillarse en frente de él.

La castaña siguió caminando, ahora un poco más rápido, pero obviamente eso no sería suficiente como para detener al chico, que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de entender que sucedía, por qué ese odio tan repentino hacia su persona. Gaara corrió, tomándola de la muñeca y dándole la vuelta bruscamente para hacer que lo mirase.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame – Exigió Matsuri, tratando de liberarse, pero claro, él tenía mucha más fuerza y para ella era una tarea imposible de cumplir.

—¿Qué te sucede conmigo? ¿Qué te hice? – Interrogó, con el ceño fruncido y tratando de contener su desesperación por enterarse del asunto ¿Es que acaso Matsuri ya no lo quería más? ¿Se habría olvidado de él y se consiguió a otro?

—No puedes ser tan sínico ¿Verdad? – La chica volvió a tratar de liberarse, el agarre ya le dolía, pero aún así Gaara no la soltaba —. Suéltame, no quiero ver tu maldita cara por más tiempo, me enfermas.

—No me vengas con estupideces – Ordenó el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, furioso, tomándola por la cintura para hacer que se pegara a su cuerpo —. No dices lo mismo cuando te hago mía.

Un leve y dulce sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica, que trató de desviar la mirada.

—Eso ya no volverá a pasar, ya no seré tuya nunca más, ya no pienso seguir entregándome a un bastardo que sólo piensa en si mismo – Nuevamente le miró, ésta vez sin ser capaz de disimular su tristeza, esa tristeza que conmovió el frío corazón de Gaara, que no hacía más que amarla en silencio, sin atreverse a confesarlo en palabras, para hacer que ella se sintiera segura —. Ya me cansé Gaara, de no ser absolutamente nada importante para ti más que un juego para la cama.

Gaara la soltó al oír ese comentario ¿Era eso lo que Matsuri sentía? Entonces… ¿No era capaz de transmitirle sus sentimientos con cada beso y cada caricia?

—¿Eso piensas? – Preguntó, bajando la mirada. No sabía como sentirse, si tomar aquello como una ofensa o atreverse de una vez a confesar lo que sentía, no tenía una maldita idea de qué hacer.

Ella no respondió, simplemente le dio la espalda, dispuesta a salir corriendo.

—¿Qué quieres que piensa cuando te vi besuqueando a Kaoru? – Y después de eso cumplió su cometido, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, alejándose de él para no tener que verlo más.

Gaara por su parte, estaba paralizado en su sitio, sorprendido ¿Matsuri le vio con Kaoru? ¡Con razón!

—¡Maldita sea! Soy un idiota – Se regañó, enfadado consigo mismo. Solamente por dejarse atrapar por esa mujer y haberle correspondido por breves segundos, ahora acababa de perder a la única mujer que realmente lo hacía sentir. Eso no era justo, no podía dejarse vencer de esta manera, algo tenía que hacer para recuperar a Matsuri, _lo que sea._

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

No había querido salir de su habitación en todo el día, sólo quería llorar, llorar por lo tonta que era al haberse enamorado de Gaara, cuando para él fue sólo _sexo_ desde el principio hasta el fin, no fue más que eso.

De pronto oyó un sonido desde su portátil, se trataba del ruidito que comúnmente hace el Messenger. Se levantó, con los párpados hinchados de tanto llorar, para ver que era lo que acababa de llegarle.

Gaara-kun dice:

_-Escúchame Matsuri, tenemos que hablar mañana, no me puedes dejar así, todo tiene una explicación._

Matsu_linda dice:

_-No, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar._

_-Mejor vete a hacerle compañía a tu noviecita y que se diviertan mucho._

_-Te odio, no me hables más._

Gaara-kun dice:

_-¡Matsuri, no es lo que tú crees!_

_-Yo a ti… te…_

Matsu_linda dice:

_-Esa frase está ya muy usada, Sabaku No Gaara._

_-No te creo nada, y no me interesan tus explicaciones._

_-A fin de cuentas no eres mi novio ni nada por el estilo._

Gaara-kun dice:

_-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces te acuestas con el primero que se te pone en frente?_

Matsuri miró la pantalla por varios segundos sin atreverse a escribir nada. Ahora sí, se sentía tremendamente insultada. Encima de meterse con otra en sus narices, Gaara acababa de insinuar que ella era una golfa ¡Lo que le faltaba!

Gaara-kun dice:

_-Por favor, déjame explicarte como fueron las cosas, todo esto es un malentendido._

_-Y no pienses que eres sólo un juego para mí, porque no es verdad._

Matsu_linda dice:

-_Ya basta, no pienso seguir hablando contigo, ni dejar que te rías de mí otra vez._

_-Ya tuve suficiente, adiós Gaara._

Matsu_linda se ha desconectado.

Cuando la chica apagó el ordenador, nuevamente tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. De verdad se quería detener pero era imposible, no lograba conseguirlo.

—Te amo Gaara… y te odio al mismo tiempo por ser un imbécil… - Susurró, llorando con más fuerza.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara miró con rabia la pantalla de su ordenador, para luego darle un golpe de puño al mueble. Ella se había desconectado, genial, ahora ni por la red podría hablarle, pero lo necesitaba, tenía que decirle de una vez lo que sentía o eso se ahogaría dentro de él, los asfixiaría lentamente.

Apagó el ordenador y se dejó caer sobre su cama, en donde algunos recuerdos se pasaron por su mente, recuerdos que sucedieron ahí mismo, hace sólo unos días atrás.

—_G-Gaara… - Gimió la chica en su oído, excitándolo de sobremanera, volviéndolo loco del deseo por sentirse una vez más en su interior femenino, tan cálido, apretado y acogedor._

_Repartía húmedos besos por todo su cuello, acariciando con suma diversión sus senos desnudos, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y los cabellos con suavidad._

—_Matsuri, no puedo más, ya no aguanto más – Se irguió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y notando ese adorable sonrojo que tanto le gustaba. Definitivamente esa mujer debía tenerlo embrujado, porque después de haberla hecho suya la primera vez no dejaba de pensar en ella, en lo maravilloso que era besarla, sentir su pequeña humanidad tan cerca hasta el punto de llevarlo al éxtasis. _

_Ella no respondió, sólo gimió sutilmente de la manera en que sabía bien lo enloquecía, al mismo tiempo que él acababa de desnudarla por completo._

_Era tan placentero el momento en que sus dos cuerpos se unían, formando un solo ser completamente lleno de dicha. Sus caderas se movían a un compás determinado, el mismo ritmo, la misma melodía. Las caricias quemaban y los besos embriagaban, mientras las envestidas se volvían potentes y deliciosas, hasta hacerles sentir que les faltaba el aire por tanto placer._

—Matsuri… - Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos con cierta pesadez —. ¿Cómo podré decirte que te amo?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Esto era lo peor que podía pasarle ¿Por qué precisamente a él? ¿Todo a él?

Miró una vez más la fotografía de aquel panfleto esparcido por todos los suelos de la escuela, atónito. Al levantar la vista fijó sus ojos en la triste mirada de Matsuri, la cual ya ni siquiera tenía el coraje para molestarse, estaba demasiado herida como para eso.

No podía soportar que ya toda la escuela supiera que Gaara y Kaoru eran _novios_. Eso decía en el panfleto, acompañado por supuesto de una fotografía a todo color del fogoso beso de la parejita.

Ahora sí que Matsuri tenía el corazón destrozado.

—Esto… esto no es… verdad… - Dijo el pelirrojo sin ninguna seguridad como siempre solía mostrar, estaba agobiado por todas las personas que le miraban, pero más por ella, por su dulce Matsuri a la cual había vuelto a herir sin querer.

—¿Esto querías explicarme? – Preguntó Matsuri con su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas. Nuevamente sus amigas no fueron capaces de acercarse, podían sentir el aura de tensión que se propagaba por el ambiente y sabían que debían dejar que Matsuri solucionara sus problemas —. Veo que tu forma de arreglar las cosas es muy eficaz, con esto me queda más que claro que lo nuestro fue una burla – Ella ya no estaba interesada en si era oída o no por sus compañeros o por sus amigas –ya que todos les miraban-, no podía contener su tristeza.

—Lo que dice aquí no es cierto, te lo juro – Aseguró él, mostrando más decisión que antes.

—No me jures nada, no tienes por qué hacerlo, vete con tu novia y no me vuelvas a buscar, es lo mejor para los dos, sabíamos que esto no llegaría a nada, así que lo mejor es olvidarlo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – Preguntó Gaara, furioso —. ¿De verdad piensas que fuiste un juego? ¿Crees que esto es divertido para mí? – La tomó por los hombros, sin tomarle importancia alguna a los curiosos que les rodeaban —. Pues estás muy equivocada, porque lo que yo siento por ti es verdadero, yo te amo Matsuri…

Ambos ignoraron las exclamaciones de sorpresa que se oyeron, sólo podían verse a los ojos, aunque claro, ella estaba tan sorprendida como el resto, sin embargo tomó valor de donde no creyó hallarlo y, depositó una fuerte bofetada al chico.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! – Le gritó, para luego salir corriendo.

Esto era sin duda lo más raro que se había visto en aquel salón de clases ¿No se suponía que ellos dos eran enemigos?

Pero ahí la situación quedó muy clara, claro que eran enemigos, pero _enemigos con derechos._

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**¿Qué tal? **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirlo. **

**¿Si que se mete en líos nuestro Gaara eh? Y Matsuri no se queda callada ni un poquito jeje, pero bueno ¿Qué pasará? ¿Quieren saberlo? Esperen la conti xD**

**¡Bye!**


	2. Mía

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo de este mini fic, ya saben, el próximo es el último, así que espero lo disfruten, y gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 2: Mía**

Aquella tarde decidió tomar otro camino para llegar a casa, era lo mejor que podía hacer para no tener que encontrárselo, así tardara veinte minutos más de lo normal en llegar.

—_Yo te amo Matsuri…_ - Esas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez. Ya había pasado una semana, pero ella no lograba creerle una sola línea.

Los chismes en toda la escuela habían volado como si tuvieran alas, pero a ella no le importaba, lo único que quería era mantenerse alejada de Gaara, a pesar de que de todas maneras debía verlo a diario en el salón, pero no le dirigía la palabra y cada vez que él trataba de hablarle, ella lo evitaba o le ignoraba, como si no existiese.

A pesar de que toda esta situación la mataba, era lo mejor, la única manera de seguir viviendo, resignándose a no volver a sentirlo nunca más como estaba acostumbrada ya.

Al doblar por una esquina, sin querer –y por estar mirando al suelo- chocó contra el pecho de alguien. Al levantar la vista posó sus ojos sobre un guapo y alto muchacho de cabellera rojiza y alborotada, que la miraba algo sorprendido, pero con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Eres tú, chibi Matsu? – Preguntó él, sorprendiendo a la chica, que hace tiempo no escuchaba aquel apodo. Sonrió entonces graciosamente, olvidándose por un momento de todo su sufrimiento.

—¿Sasori? ¿De verdad eres tú? – Cuestionó, mirándole más detenidamente. Era verdad, desde que él se había graduado se comunicaban poco y nada, hace más de seis meses que no le veía en persona y por eso había sido un tanto difícil reconocerle.

—Claro que soy yo, ¿a quién esperabas, Chibi Matsu? – El chico no tardó en abrazarla cálidamente, a lo que ella correspondió con gusto, después de todo eran muy buenos amigos, siempre lo habían sido a pesar del poco contacto que tenían ahora.

—Vaya, cuanto has cambiado ¿En que momento te quitaste tu disfraz de nerd?

—¿Cuál nerd? – Se quejó el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un desprecio. Era cierto, Akasuna No Sasori solía ser el mayor nerd de la escuela, siempre con su aburrido peinado hacia la derecha, los enormes anteojos para leer y el uniforme perfectamente puesto, no había ni que mencionar sus increíbles notas en todas las materias excepto deportes, claro. La verdad era que ahora era total y completamente diferente, de hecho Matsuri podía hasta recordar que solía ser algo barrigón, pero viéndolo ahora, estaba en un excelente estado físico, lucía realmente sexy.

—Es en serio, recuerdo que ninguna chica de la escuela te hacía caso, con suerte yo era tu amiga – Siguió en el tema la castaña, estaba realmente interesada en el cambio de imagen que se había dado Sasori.

Éste, finalmente resignado, se dignó a contestar.

—Verás, una vez que entré a la universidad me di cuenta de que las cosas allá son muy diferentes, lamentablemente a la gente, sobre todo a las chicas, les importa demasiado la apariencia externa – Matsuri no podía negarlo, incluso ella misma estaba ahora dudando en dejarlo hablar o callarlo con un beso, no es que fuera una lanzada, pero vamos, era _muy sexy_ —. Y bueno – Continuó hablando él —. Decidí cambiar un poco, la verdad es que así nunca iba a conseguir novia y pues… estaba aburrido de ser un nerd sin estilo.

—¿Y ahora ya tienes novia?

—Tenía, pero terminamos hace unas semanas – Le restó importancia al asunto, como si el tema no fuese para nada relevante —. Esa chica era extraña ¿Sabes? Del tipo que le gusta tener varias relaciones a la vez, y pues yo no soy de esos, así que la dejé – Explicó, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras le hacían recordar a Matsuri la situación en la que estaba con Gaara, aunque él sí pudo notar que algo no estaba bien en ella —. ¿Estás bien chibi Matsu?

—¿Eh? S-sí – Respondió, algo nerviosa por la pregunta, a pesar de que ya muchos sabían –medianamente- lo que sucedió entre ellos dos, no quería que más gente se enterase de su desgracia, que había sido usada como un trapo viejo —. Lo que pasa es que ya debo irme a mi casa, así que te tengo que dejar.

—Oh, bueno, entonces hasta luego – Ella hizo una leve reverencia y comenzó a alejarse, pero fue detenida por la voz del muchacho —. Pero espera, dame tu número de móvil, así seguiremos en contacto.

—Oh, claro ¿Por qué no? – La chica sonrió, mientras pasaba el número al pelirrojo, que lo anotó con bastante interés. Luego de eso Matsuri volvió a despedirse y ésta vez se alejó caminando, al tiempo que Sasori leía su nombre en la pantalla de su celular.

—Estás realmente bonita, Chibi Matsu… - Susurró, para luego guardar el aparato en su bolsillo y continuar con su camino.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Miró la fotografía de ellos dos juntos en aquella pantalla del celular, para luego dejarlo tirado sobre la mesita de noche con enfado. Sí, estaba en verdad molesto, la extrañaba demasiado y no sabía qué hacer.

Había intentado por todos los medios arreglar las cosas con Matsuri, explicarle que todo lo acontecido no fue más que un error, un malentendido que él estaba dispuesto a aclarar cuanto antes, pero ella hacía como si no existiera y eso le dolía demasiado.

Aún podía recordar como era que se peleaban a cada instante por cualquier cosa, siempre quería estar cerca de ella, la amaba realmente tanto que no lo supo hasta que la perdió definitivamente. Si tan sólo hubiese tenido el valor de decirle antes que la amaba, de pedirle que fuese su novia sin importar lo que dijeran los demás.

Pero ahora era muy tarde, demasiado tarde.

—Matsuri, Matsuri perdóname… por favor – Rogó a la nada, porque estaba claro que ella no estaba para oírlo. Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, afuera estaba oscuro, muestra clara de que era ya la hora de descansar por hoy, de olvidarse de todo por un momento, aunque no podía olvidarse de ella por más que lo intentara.

Cuando sus ojos estuvieron completamente cerrados y sintió su cuerpo relajado, unos golpes a su puerta lo hicieron despertar. Miró con fastidio a la entrada de su habitación, deseando que le dejaran en paz.

—Gaara, soy yo – Escuchó esa suave voz que tanto alivio traía a su persona ¿Pero qué estaría haciendo ella aquí a esta hora?

—¿M-Matsuri? – Preguntó dudoso, tal vez temiendo que fuese sólo una ilusión, pero eso cambió cuando la castaña abrió la puerta y se mostró ante él, tan hermosa como siempre, con esa mirada que mezclaba la inocencia y la dulzura que sólo ella poseía. Gaara se quedó boquiabierto al verla cerrar detrás de su espalda, para luego caer como una gata sobre su cuerpo, aún recostado en aquella cama —. ¿Q-qué sucede?

—Gaara, ya no puedo más, no puedo seguir lejos de ti – Decía Matsuri, acercándose a su oído de manera felina; lo estaba volviendo loco —. Te necesito, necesito estar entre tus brazos.

—¿Pero no estabas enojada? – Interrogó, extrañado de aquel comportamiento más bien despreocupado que presentaba su amada, porque se suponía que en este punto ella no deseaba verlo ni en pintura, sin embargo eso se le olvidó por completo al sentir la sutil caricia de esa pequeña mano femenina sobre su miembro.

—¿Y para qué pensar en eso? Lo mejor será desnudarnos rápido, ya no puedo esperar para sentirte dentro – Volvió a susurrar ella, sobre la comisura de los labios masculinos, los cuales comenzó a besar fogosamente, con una pasión tan desenfrenada que por un momento el pelirrojo se sintió en el verdadero paraíso. Tomó a Matsuri por la cintura y comenzó a corresponderle, encontrando sus lenguas para hacerlas bailar ese ritmo tan salvaje, que a ambos fascinaba.

Con mucha prisa, Gaara quitó la blusa de la castaña, que ahora se encontraba en brasier, sentada encima de él y moviéndose suavemente sobre su ya erecto sexo masculino, lo que lo excitaba tanto que pensó que se iba a incendiar en ese momento.

Pero unos golpes a la puerta lo distrajeron y cuando Gaara abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, de que todo lo sucedido con Matsuri había sido un estúpido sueño.

—Maldita sea, otra vez… fue un sueño… - Se dijo, llevándose una mano a su frente. Su cuerpo estaba sudado y aquella parte entre sus piernas estaba totalmente despierta. Volvió a maldecirse por lo bajo, antes de tomar uno de sus cojines para cubrir sus partes nobles, tomó un libro e hizo como si se encontrara concentrado en la lectura —. Adelante – Dijo sin más, deseando que esa persona fuese Matsuri.

—Gaara, permiso – Pero no, se trataba de su hermana mayor, Temari, la cual se veía bastante contenta, como siempre —. Perdón si interrumpo tus estudios, pero venía a dejarte esto – Mostró unas especies de boletos que llevaba en sus manos.

—¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Gaara, poco interesado.

—Me los regaló Shikamaru, son entradas para la piscina este domingo, me dio muchísimos, como su padre es amigo del dueño, ya sabes – Comentó la rubia con alegría, dejando los boletos sobre la cama de su hermano, el que no se veía muy entusiasmado —. En serio, me dio tantos que hasta me alcanzó para invitar a todas mis amigas, estoy tan emocionada, hace tiempo que no veo a Sakura ni a Tenten, y Matsuri, seguro que lucirá muy linda en bikini.

Al oír lo último Gaara instantáneamente se apoderó de los boletos ¿Con que iría Matsuri y además estaría en bikini? Nada más perfecto para él, podría hablarle sin rodeos y disfrutar de la hermosa vista que tendría.

—Iré Temari – Comunicó simplemente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Era sábado por la noche, faltaba sólo un día para ir todos juntos a la piscina, cuando de pronto Matsuri recibió una llamada de un número desconocido (aunque claro, ella no tenía la menor idea de que Gaara iría a aquel lugar).

—¿Bueno? – Habló un tanto dudosa, pues no tenía idea quién podría estarla llamando.

—_Chibi Matsu, soy yo_.

Reconoció la voz enseguida, lo que le hizo aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro, pues le daba gusto oírlo nuevamente.

—Sasori ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora? – Preguntó, mientras se alejaba del portátil, sin haber desconectado su sesión primero, por lo que no prestó atención cuando alguien comenzó a hablarle.

—_Bueno pequeña, quería oír tu voz ¿No me has dado tu número para que te llame? _– Preguntó gracioso, haciendo que una gotita resbalara por la frente de la castaña, que se sentó sobre su cama.

—Claro que te lo di para eso, tonto – Rió divertida. Sin darse cuenta la conversación se volvió bastante amena y estuvieron varios minutos hablando, hasta que ella notó las entradas que Temari le había regalado para la piscina, le dio dos, pero no tenía a quién invitar puesto que todas sus amigas estaban ocupadas ese día en otras actividades, así que de pronto se le ocurrió una idea —. Oye Sasori ¿Qué harás mañana?

—_¿Mañana? Pues nada ¿A qué viene esa pregunta chibi?_

—¿Quisieras ir a la piscina conmigo? – Preguntó sin rodeos, después de todo eran amigos, no había nada de malo en invitarle ¿No?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Aquella mañana estaban todos reunidos en la piscina. Gaara miraba para todos lados con fastidio, Matsuri aún no llegaba y la montonera de chicas desesperadas no dejaban de verlo como si lo fuesen a devorar vivo. Temari había venido con el odioso de su novio Shikamaru, Gaara no lo soportaba porque era un vago, no tenía nada que ver con su hermana ¿Cómo es que se había fijado en él? Estaba Kankuro con su novia Sari, una de sus compañeras de la escuela que era muy amiga de Matsuri. Hasta se encontraban las otras amigas de Temari, Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Hinata, pero de Matsuri ni sus luces.

—Que maldito día tan aburrido – Masculló, pateando la sombrilla que Temari había dejado sobre el suelo.

—¡Perdón por la demora! – Escuchó de pronto su alegre y melodiosa voz. Alzó sus ojos aguamarina y pudo verla tal y como deseaba hacerlo, en un pequeño y sexy mini bikini. Su cuerpo no tardó en pedirle a gritos deshacerse de ese diminuto conjunto de color negro con algunas flores blancas, para tomarla y hacerla suya, y cuando estaba a punto de pararse para cumplir su cometido, notó como un chico de cabello rojizo como el suyo, se acercaba a _su_ Matsuri por la espalda, abrazándola como si fuese su novia.

¡Quería reventar de la rabia!

_¿Pero quién carajo era ese sujeto?_

Fue entonces que le miró más atentamente, descubriendo por fin su identidad; Akasuna No Sasori. Vaya cambio que había tenido, pero eso no era lo relevante, sino la _relación_ que podía tener él con Matsuri. De una cosa Gaara estaba más que seguro, y esa era que Matsuri era sólo suya, que él era el único hombre que la había hecho mujer y nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía derecho a abrazarla de esa manera.

—Ese bastardo, se va a enterar… - Susurró, apretando su puño.

Cuando Matsuri posó sus ojos sobre la figura de Gaara, inmediatamente pudo darse cuenta de que estaba molesto ¿O es que acaso estaba celoso? No sabía, pero le divertía verlo sufrir, se lo merecía por ser un descarado.

—Hasta que llegas mocosa, y tú ¿Eres Sasori verdad? – Se acercó Temari, mirando asombrada al muchacho que lucía realmente guapo. Se acercó entonces a su amiga (Temari no estaba enterada de lo que había sucedido entre Matsuri y su hermano, porque ellos supieron como ocultarlo a la perfección) y le miró con picardía —. No sabía que tuvieses un novio tan apuesto amiga.

—T-Temari, por favor – Le regañó Matsuri sonrojada, al mismo tiempo que la rabia de Gaara aumentaba y Sasori reía simpáticamente.

—Pero no te apenes Matsu Chibi, que tú y yo hacemos una hermosa pareja ¿No es verdad? – Dijo, volviendo a abrazarla, mientras hacía que la castaña se sonrojara.

Gaara quiso estallar de los celos ¿Acaso eso que dijo confirmaba que ellos eran novios? ¡Matsuri no podía hacerle eso! Ella le pertenecía y él se lo iba a demostrar, le demostraría que él era su _único dueño_.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando Matsuri fue al baño, aprovechó de arreglarse un poco su desparramado y húmedo cabello, al tiempo que sonreía divertida por la cara que había visto en Gaara todo el tiempo, ese idiota estaba realmente molesto. Al final le daba gusto aquello, saber que podía ponerlo celoso, aunque eso significara que seguía enamorada.

—Será mejor que deje esta tontería – Suspiró. Iba a salir del baño, pero al dar un paso notó como Gaara entraba al lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de su espalda con firmeza. Matsuri lo miró asombrada —. G-Gaara… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué crees? Vine a enseñarte que no puedes escapar de mí – Dijo serio, inexpresivo, pero en el fondo escondiendo todos los celos y la rabia que sentía que le nublaban la razón —. ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?

—Es un amigo, pero eso a ti no te importa ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

Gaara no respondió, simplemente la tomó bruscamente por los hombros, estampándola en contra de una de las paredes, asustándola.

—No te voy a dejar en paz, porque tú eres _mía_, eres sólo mía ¿Entiendes?

—¿De qué hablas? Lo que sea que hubo entre nosotros ya se terminó, tú lo acabaste cuando te enredaste con esa, así que déjame en paz de una vez, porque no soporto a los infieles como tú – Dijo, desviando la mirada. Gaara sonrió arrogantemente,

—¿Infiel? Pero si tú y yo no éramos novios ¿O sí? – La tomó del mentón, obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que la aprisionaba más fuertemente con su escultural cuerpo, ese que enloquecía a Matsuri cada vez que estaban en la cama —. Ya sé, lo que pasa es que tú lo creíste así, dime Matsuri… ¿Tú me amas?

—Y-yo… - Ella no sabía como responder a esa pregunta ¿Por qué rayos la había hecho? Era un idiota, un idiota insensible.

—Respóndeme, porque yo sí tengo algo que decirte, yo sí te amo, lo que pasó con esa chica no fue intención mía, ella me tendió una trampa, pero no me interesa – Gaara volvió a acercarse más a ella, hasta el punto de hacer que sus respiraciones se mesclasen la una con la otra, hasta estar a sólo centímetros de besarla —. Yo te amo a ti ¿Cómo te lo hago entender? Nunca has sido un juego para mí, desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos quise decírtelo y no me atreví.

—Gaara… - Nuevamente Matsuri no sabía que decir, se sentía tan asustada de que esta fuese una nueva mentira, tenía miedo de admitir que durante años había estado enamorada de la persona que decía odiar con todas sus fuerzas, que fue capaz de entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma una y otra vez, sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar los demás. Pero ahora él estaba siendo sincero y le estaba hablando de sentimientos, no era sólo sexo como había pensado al principio, era mucho más que eso.

—Dime algo Matsuri, dime la verdad ¿Sasori no es tu novio cierto? – Insistió con el tema, aún no podía olvidar esos abrazos ni esos estúpidos comentarios que lo llenaban de ira.

—No, Sasori no es mi novio – Respondió al fin la chica, mirándole fijamente —. Y sí, yo te amo Gaara ¿Pero qué hago con esto? Incluso la primera vez que me entregué a ti ya te amaba, y tenía miedo de decírtelo, de que tú sólo me vieras como una más.

—Eso no es así ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que lo único que hacía era buscar excusas para llamar tu atención? Cada vez que me peleaba contigo era sólo por eso – Rodeó con sus manos la delicada cintura de Matsuri, al mismo tiempo que depositaba un beso dulce en sus labios, uno que decía todo lo que los dos sentían.

Era amor verdadero.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**¿Qué celoso es nuestro Gaara, no es verdad? Pero bueno, al menos sirvió para que se volviera valiente xD**

**¡Nos leemos en la conti! ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	3. Meeting hot

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, al fin he llegado con el capítulo final de este mini fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto, porque si fueran míos el GaaMatsu sería realidad y también el NaruHina, y posiblemente Sasuke no sería tan puto xD**

**Advertencia: Lemon muy pervert xD**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 3: Meeting hot **

Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios femeninos, al tiempo que él apresaba uno de sus senos con la mano derecha. Matsuri no podía dejar de estremecerse sobre aquella cama, su cama, mientras Gaara recorría con su lengua su delicada piel, causándole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

Ella no podía detener sus manos, viajando alrededor de la espalda del pelirrojo con gran avidez, deseando tocar cada parte de su ser hasta que ya no quedara nada por descubrir. Aún ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, lo seguía deseando con fuerza, le tentaba la idea de que Gaara la poseyera de todas las formas posibles.

—Matsuri, te extrañé… no podía soportar tenerte lejos – Dijo Gaara, masajeando los senos de la chica que aún no dejaba de moverse, arqueándose como si se tratara de una gatita siendo acariciada por su dueño, mientras presionaba con fuerza sus muslos, pues sentía que su zona intima se estaba humedeciendo, cada vez más deseosa por sentirlo dentro.

Gaara no esperó un segundo para deshacerse de la blusa de Matsuri, dejando a la vista ese precioso bikini que llevaba en la tarde mientras estaban en la piscina. Aún podía recordar que después de haberse besado habían decidido escapar como dos fugitivos de la ley, ella ni siquiera sintió culpa alguna por plantar al chico que había invitado, lo único que le importaba era estar con Gaara, poder demostrarle cuanto era que lo amaba, que la enloquecía con su sola presencia.

_Se separaron lentamente para tomar aire tras ese fogoso beso que acababa de llevarse todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones. Ella lo miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos negros, clavados en la figura masculina que tenía enfrente y que la acorralaba con su cuerpo, ese que siempre la hacía estremecerse cada vez que la tocaba con delicadeza._

—_Te amo – Repitió Gaara, para dejarla segura de sus sentimientos, volviendo a besarla en los labios pero esta vez levemente —. No quiero perderte, no quiero que estés con otro hombre, porque me moriría Matsuri._

—_Gaara… - Matsuri no sabía que decirle, no entendía por qué después de todo lo que había pasado, tenía ganas de perdonarlo y de volver a estar con él —. ¿Y que hay de Kaoru? – Interrogó, aún dolida por esa escena tan horrible que había presenciado._

—_Esa loca me robó un beso, y sí, es verdad que a la primera le correspondí, pero pensé en ti y la aparté, te lo juro, yo no siento nada por ella, ni siquiera me gusta – Aseguró, tomando la mano de la chica para dirigirla a su propio corazón y que ella pudiera sentir sus acelerados latidos —. Mira, mi corazón late sólo por ti._

_Matsuri sonrió, regalándole otro apasionado beso al chico, que lo recibió encantado de la vida, rodeando su delicada cintura mientras jugaba con los tirantes del bikini, con la intención de deshacer el nudo y dejarla desnuda, a su merced, pero ella le detuvo._

—_A-aquí no – Dijo con la respiración agitada y el rostro sonrojado —. Estamos en un lugar público, cualquiera nos podría ver._

—_¿Y eso qué? – Preguntó divertido, volviendo a besarla, pero Matsuri se alejó._

—_V-vamos a mi casa, mis padres no están – Propuso, obteniendo un gesto de aprobación de parte del pelirrojo, que lo único que quería era poseerla de una vez, porque ya se había aguantado mucho. _

—G-Gaara… - Matsuri trató de hablar, pero se le hacía imposible al tener a ese chico encima de ella, llenándola de fogosos besos y caricias que la estaban llevando al cielo. Él se separó levemente y así ayudarla a sentarse sobre la cama, para abrazarla y aprovechar de quitarle el nudo del sujetador ese que le gustaba tanto.

—Dime Matsuri – Le respondió, mientras besaba su hombro izquierdo. Ella arqueó su espalda, llevando hacia atrás la cabeza, mientras que Gaara liberaba sus pechos de aquella tela, que dejó caer junto a la cama, directamente sobre la alfombra de gatitos.

—Te… te a-am-mo – Dijo en medio de un gemido, mientras sentía como el chico jugaba con uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolo con diversión, para después pasarle la lengua haciendo pequeños círculos —. G-Gaara… ah…

—Yo también te amo – Respondió Gaara, volviendo a recostarla, mientas se dedicaba a quitarse de encima la remera que se había puesto. El atardecer estaba llegando y seguramente todos se estarían preguntando que pasó con ellos, pero en realidad no les preocupaba en lo más mínimo, sólo querían estar así, con esa intimidad que no tenían desde que todo eso sucedió, pero que ahora más que nunca les incitaba.

Después de haberse dicho que se amaban era justo demostrarlo con hechos y no sólo con palabras, a pesar de que ya conocían a la perfección cada parte de la anatomía del contrario, era una droga, un elixir prohibido que les volvía adictos, poder hacer el amor y compartir sus sentimientos tan mágicamente.

Gaara aún podía recordar aquel mismo día en que fue su primera vez con ella, aunque claro, él ya había tenido muchas experiencias antes, no por nada Matsuri le llamaba pervertido, pero ella, esa había sido la primera vez de Matsuri y para Gaara fue fantástico saber que ella le entregaba su virginidad, algo que él atesoró tanto que a partir de ese atardecer en la biblioteca, no volvió a acostarse con ninguna otra mujer, porque para él sólo existía Matsuri, ella era todo su mundo, un mundo que lo llenaba de felicidad a pesar de lo mucho que peleaban.

Pero había sido un idiota, se dejó arrastrar por esa tonta y hasta permitió que le tomaran fotos, sabía que ella odiaba y envidiaba a Matsuri y todo lo hizo para perjudicarla.

—_¡Esto es una porquería! – Le gritó en plena cara a Kaoru, arrojándole el folleto, pero ella le miró con diversión, sin inmutarse para nada, le hacía reír aquella escena —. ¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso? Esto no es más que una mentira._

—_Oh, puede ser una mentira y todo lo que quieras, pero Matsuri ya lo vio, así que ¿Quién gana ahora, ella o yo? – Dijo con gracia, cosa que a Gaara no le agradó en lo más mínimo._

_Por su lado, Gaara la miró con mucha ira contenida._

—_Si sé que te vuelves a acercar a Matsuri o tratas de hacerle cualquier cosa, te las verás conmigo – Le amenazó sin pudor alguno, sin siquiera interesarle si ella reportaba esto a la dirección —. Y para que te quede muy claro, yo la amo y jamás la dejaré ir – Terminó con su arrogante mueca de sonrisa, dejando a la chica totalmente frustrada._

—_Uy, idiota – Rechistó._

Cuando notó que Matsuri le bajaba el cierre del pantalón soltó una leve sonrisa perversa, y pensar que esa chica era hasta hace poco tan pura e inocente, pero a su lado se volvía totalmente lujuriosa y eso le encantaba, le hacía perder por completo la cordura. Gruñó con placer al sentir la mano suave y cálida de Matsuri, dirigiéndose a su entrepierna para comenzar a darle leves masajes a esa parte tan importante para él, que le exigía poseer a esa joven otra vez como tantas otras, que le ordenaba detener esa espera, pero no, debía ser paciente y hacerla sentir bien antes de acabar.

—Matsuri… - Soltó, extasiado. Ella le sonrió, sabiendo que sus caricias le agradaban, como a ella también las que Gaara hacía sobre sus pechos y en su cintura, sus caderas, todo su cuerpo era de él.

En el momento en que Matsuri lo notó distraído, aprovechó la oportunidad para voltear los papeles, quedando encima de él. Volvió a acariciar el miembro masculino, pero esta vez mientras lo besaba en los labios y rozando una y otra vez sus pechos desnudos sobre el torso de su amado. Sus lenguas se encontraron nuevamente, pero ahora bailaban suavemente, con dulzura, con amor.

La castaña dejó de besar los labios del chico, bajando por su cuello, por su torso y abdomen, hasta llegar a donde quería. Con una sonrisita traviesa, se deshizo del pantalón que lo cubría, dejándolo sólo en bóxer, a través del cual podía notar su erección. Gaara la jaló de la muñeca, haciendo que ella se quedara sentada a horcajadas encima de él. Mientras la miraba a los ojos, notando ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas por la agitación, bajó el cierre de la mini falda de la fémina, para después ayudarla a que se la quitara. La recostó a su lado y le bajó las bragas, notando que éstas estaban mojadas por todo lo que estaba pasando, y entonces sin prisa alguna, introdujo dos de sus dedos en la zona femenina, logrando hacer que ella dejara escapar un poderoso gemido.

—Está muy caliente aquí – Decía Gaara, moviendo sus dedos una y otra vez de la forma en que a ella le gustaba, lo sabía por sus gemidos de placer, esos que le indicaban cuando lo disfrutaba Matsuri —. Matsuri… ¿Te has guardado sólo para mí, verdad?

—¿C-como puedes preguntarme eso? – Cuestionó la chica, agarrándose de las sábanas de la cama con fuerza, pues las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas comenzaban a extenderse por todo su cuerpo —. Por supuesto… que sí… idiota…

—Que bien… - Gaara decidió dejar de torturarla, era hora de entregarle lo mejor que tenía, así que sin más, se quitó su ropa interior para quedar igual a ella, sin nada. Matsuri le observó con satisfacción y deseo, a pesar de no haber visto a ningún otro hombre desnudo, le parecía que Gaara era el más perfecto de todos, por donde le mirase estaba como hecho por un artista o un dios.

Gaara la abrazó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Matsuri… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Preguntó por fin, sorprendiéndola tanto que se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir, hasta que por fin, soltó una sonrisa dulce.

—Claro que sí, baka – Contestó antes de besarlo. Sintió como las manos de Gaara separaban sus piernas y aquel miembro masculino entraba lentamente a su intimidad. Realmente gozó aquel momento, mientras él con cuidado se acomodaba en su interior. Lo sentía tan dentro, tan profundo, tan placentero.

Gaara comenzó a envestirla, entrando y saliendo de ella cada vez más rápido, al tiempo que el placer le recorría por completo, tal como a ella. Era fantástico, era increíble hacerle el amor a Matsuri cada vez que lo deseaba, ella era simplemente maravillosa al entregársele por entero, de forma tan apasionada, tan fogosa, _tan suya_.

—Eres sólo mía, sólo mía – Repetía el pelirrojo una y otra vez, abrumado por el goce que estaba experimentando. Ella no paraba de gemir en su oído, haciendo que él más se excitara, hasta que ambos pudieron sentir los leves espasmos que les indicaban que el final estaba cerca.

Matsuri se arqueó nuevamente, aferrándose a la espalda masculina, casi rasguñándole, al mismo tiempo que soltaba el más fuerte gemido de todos, mezclado con el nombre de Gaara. Una envestida más bastó para que ambos explotaran del placer, llegando al tan deseado orgasmo, la corriente que viajó por cada célula de sus cuerpos, unidos en uno solo.

Gaara salió de ella segundos antes de venirse, pues no tenía planeado convertirse en padre siendo tan joven, ni mucho menos arruinar la vida de Matsuri, aunque los dos sabían que un hijo era una bendición, ellos preferían no tener esa bendición cuando apenas tenían diecisiete años.

La chica creyó que este era el fin de todo, que ambos habían alcanzado las estrellas juntos, pero se equivocó, pues él aún tenía energías de sobra, lo supo cuando lo miró a los ojos y los vio destellar del deseo. Ella se sonrojó, tratando de decir algo, pero nada más que un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir como Gaara nuevamente la penetraba, esta vez mucho más lentamente, como si quisiera recordar cada segundo transcurrido, porque era precisamente lo que quería, hacerla suya para siempre, para que nadie más se atreviera siquiera a mirarla.

—G-Gaara… y-ya no puedo… - Se quejó la castaña al sentirle una vez más dentro de ella, pero pronto sus quejas se convirtieron en gemidos de placer, al sentir como él se movía con lentitud, para volver a excitarla.

—Aún no quiero que termine, todavía no – Respondió el chico con la respiración igual de agitada que la de ella, aumentando la fuerza y velocidad en cada una de sus envestidas, oyéndola retorcerse del placer que le causaba, el mismo que lo hacía sucumbir a él. La tomó del mentón y la besó, sin dejar de moverse. Matsuri lo rodeó por el cuello, usando sus pequeñas manos para acariciar los cabellos rojizos y la fuerte espalda del chico.

Después de un rato, ella misma le hizo detenerse, a pesar de que se sentía muy bien, sin embargo, estaba cansada de esa posición.

—¿Q-qué pasa…? – Preguntó Gaara, cansado y saliendo por unos segundos de ella. Matsuri lo tomó por los hombros, empujándolo hasta hacer que se dieran la vuelta, para quedar ella encima de él.

—Estaba cansada, quería cambiar – Le susurró al oído, sentada sobre él y sonriendo en forma lujuriosa. Con cuidado, hizo que el chico volviera a penetrarla, pero ésta vez era ella quien tenía el control y se movía lentamente encima de él, observando como se arqueaba y se veía aún más agitado que antes —. G-Gaara… - Gimió la chica, tomando las manos de su novio, para que éste la acariciara, cosa que él realizó sin ningún esfuerzo.

El placer que los invadía era ahora mucho mayor, él se sentía verdaderamente en la gloria, sentía que nunca antes había llegado tan profundo dentro de Matsuri y la forma en que ella se movía sobre él sólo lo excitaba más, pues podía apreciar sus senos desnudos y su carita de muñeca, forzándose a mantener la compostura, era simplemente adorable y le fascinaba tenerla sólo para él.

Cuando sintió que las paredes del sexo femenino le apretaban más de la cuenta, supo que el segundo orgasmo de Matsuri vendría pronto, así que tomándola por la cintura la ayudó a moverse todavía más rápido, para que finalmente llegara la culminación de aquel acto. La chica gritó fuertemente su nombre, arqueando su espalda y cuello hacia atrás, mientras él se seguía moviendo ahora un poco más despacio, hasta alcanzar el mismo estado que ella y una vez más, salió antes de terminar en su interior.

Después de terminar los dos cayeron recostados sobre la cama.

Matsuri estaba rendida, era la primera vez que lo hacían de esa manera tan intensa, incluso sentía que le dolía el cuerpo, pero estaba feliz, estaba muy feliz de pertenecer sólo a Gaara.

—¿Te gustó? – Le preguntó Gaara, rozando el cuello femenino con sus labios. Ella se volteó para mirarlo, abrazándole.

—Sí, tú sabes que sí – Dijo, sonriendo. Gaara la tomó del mentón y la besó en los labios, lenta y largamente, como si no quisiera que ese contacto acabase jamás, a pesar de que sus pulmones pronto comenzaron a reclamarles el aire que debían respirar, así que tuvieron que separarse.

—Eres una tonta, no vuelvas a desconfiar de mí, y mucho menos me andes sacando celos con cualquier idiota, porque soy capaz de matarlo – Amenazó, pero ella se lo tomó con humor.

—Muy gracioso – Lo rodeó por el cuello —. Idiota, si no quieres que desconfíe entonces no me des motivos ¿Acaso crees que es fácil para una chica estarse acostando con alguien que ni siquiera es tu novio? Me dolía mucho Gaara, pero te amo, por eso siempre me entregaba a ti.

—Perdóname, te juro que nunca más te diré las cosas a medias – El chico acarició la mejilla de su ahora novia, en forma cariñosa —. Te amo demasiado, no quiero volver a sentirte lejos, así que… - La besó levemente —. De ahora en adelante estemos siempre juntos ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo – Respondió Matsuri, para volver a besarlo en forma apasionada, pero justo en medio de ello escucharon el sonido de la puerta de la casa, lo que les hizo dar un salto.

—¡Ya llegamos Matsuri! – Gritó su madre desde abajo, al tiempo que ella se separaba de Gaara con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Qué harían ahora?

—M-mis papás llegaron, ay no, si nos descubren nos matan.

—¿Matsuri? – Volvió a llamarla su madre, a lo que ella se tensó completamente. Vio como Gaara cogía toda su ropa, vistiéndose a la velocidad de la luz. Ella hizo lo mismo, su mamá no podía encontrarla desnuda.

—¡Y-ya voy mamá, estoy un poco ocupada! – Avisó, notando como Gaara ya estaba listo. Él se le acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, susurrándole un "_Te amo"_, para después salir por la ventana del cuarto de la castaña, que apenas acabó de vestirse salió a mirarlo, pero lo encontró muy bien abajo, así que sólo le sonrió y le hizo un gesto de despedida, para finalmente ir donde sus padres.

—_Uf, de la que nos hemos salvado_ – Pensó, con una sonrisa un poquito traviesa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando en la escuela todos les vieron tomados de las manos y besándose como una pareja común y corriente, pensaron que estaban locos, pero no, era muy cierto.

Sabaku No Gaara y Koyama Matsuri eran novios oficiales, y a quien no le gustara que se aguantara, porque era la única verdad.

El club de fans de Gaara fueron las primeras en largarse a llorar al saber la noticia y su presidenta, la bruja de Kaoru, se arrancó varios cabellos de la rabia que sentía.

Habían comenzado a correr rumores de que ellos todos los días tenían sexo, o que lo hacían desde antes de hacerse novios oficiales. Incluso, circuló la noticia de que tenían orgías con algunos de sus amigos, aunque claro, todos no eran más que chismes que se dieron por pasarse el "dato" de boca en boca, aunque uno que otro no estuviera muy alejado de la realidad.

Ellos dos estaban –sin duda- en la boca de todos.

Pero todo eso ellos lo ignoraron, porque ya no eran más _enemigos con derechos_, ahora eran simplemente una pareja que se amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

—¿La viste? Casi se queda pelada – Dijo Matsuri mientras se reía, a lo que _su novio_ asintió con la cabeza, rodeándola por la cintura sin importarle las caras de funeral y metralleta que ponían las locas de sus fans.

—Sí, la vi, pobre tonta – Le respondió Gaara, para luego acercarse a su oído —. Pero cambiando de tema – Susurró —. ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

—Mis papás no van a estar, así que en la mía está bien – Respondió, dándole un beso corto. Él rió, mirando a las chicas que se deprimían con su relación, como queriendo enseñarles lo que se perdían y que sólo Matsuri tenía. La tomó del mentón y comenzó a besarla, ante la mirada furibunda de Kaoru, que sólo bufó y se alejó dando zancadas.

Por cierto, llevaba una peluca rubia, se había quedado literalmente sin pelos en la cabeza.

_**Fin.**_

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, este ha sido el fin.**

**¿Y, que les ha parecido? A mí me dio risa que al final la bruja usara peluca xD**

**Pues nada más me queda decir que nos encontraremos en cualquiera de mis otros fics, y que para el sábado sin falta estará la conti de "¿Te Casas Conmigo?" y posiblemente de alguno de mis NaruHina, o alguna historia de Bleach, aún no lo decido xD **

**Bueno ¡Hasta pronto!**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
